


Water Dance

by jashinist_feminist



Series: My Big Gay Ninja Wedding [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Happy AU, M/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Wedding Planning, Weddings, itachi gets a sexy shark man so izumi gets a sexy shark lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Tsunami hasn't had the chance to have a battle with her older brother Kisame since he joined the Akatsuki. A spare moment during the preparation for his upcoming wedding to Itachi provides the perfect opportunity...Written for my baby Shadow's birthday!





	Water Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowonthestars/gifts).



> Hey guys! It's my baby Shadow's birthday today, and I promised her I would make her a fic to celebrate!
> 
> Shadow is very special to me as she was one of the first people I spoke to when I made my jashinist-feminist tumblr blog, when I reblogged her lovely art and she was interested in seeing some of my fics. Along with Kitty (who will also receive a birthday fic at the end of the month!) she has been so supportive with my work and I really appreciate her!
> 
> This fic features Shadow's OC Tsunami Hoshigaki, who's Kisame's younger sister, and her Hoshigaki family, Kasumi, the clan leader and Kisame's mother, Reizo, her partner and Kisame's dad, and the twins, Souta and Youta. If you like them, then do check out her tumblr blog Konohagakureship to see gorgeous art of them, as well as soon really interesting headcanons and worldbuilding about the Hoshigaki clan!

At the first rays of early morning sunshine, Tsunami had awoken to the sensation of soft fingers stroking her hair gently, and light sleepy kisses being pressed against her cheek. When she half-opened her eyes and turned to face the source of the affection-giver, she was treated to the sight of a newly risen Izumi gazing up lovingly at her.

Tsunami had pulled her closer and laid a sleepy kiss of her own on Izumi’s forehead. She settled for running her larger fingers through Izumi’s long dark hair, simply loving the feel of the warmth of Izumi settled in her arms, the sound of her calm steady breathing, and the occasional wriggles as Izumi tried to snuggle even closer, if such a thing could have been possible.

When the sun had risen completely and they had awoken properly, Izumi brought her breakfast in bed, and then they’d lounged under the blankets sipping tea and cuddling, listening to the sounds of the Uchiha Compound come to life. As the clock ticked nearer to noon, Izumi reluctantly climbed out from beneath the blankets, and said that her mother would be back soon, and Hinami and Mizu would be wondering where she was.

Tsunami had laughed at that, and told Izumi to go and spill all the details to her friends, making the younger girl blush. Upon seeing Izumi’s blush, Tsunami grinned and added that to make sure she told the other two girls how good she was. Izumi shrieked and squealed, hiding her red cheeks behind her hands, before leaning over and whispering in Tsunami’s ear that she would be sure to.

Whilst Izumi rushed off to tell Hinami and Mizu of their antics, Tsunami wandered back into the guesthouse that she and the rest of her family were staying in, realising that neither of her parents were in sight. The only two people in the house were her older twin brothers, Souta and Youta. Both of the twins were sitting on the sofa playing on the PS4 that they’d ‘borrowed’ from Shisui.

“Come on, come on, come on!” urged Souta, stabbing at the controls.

“No, no, no!” cursed Youta. He threw one hand up in the air with frustration as his twin brother whooped in victory. “As if that was a stab!”

“Oi,” Tsunami poked them. “Put that down and come and spar with me in real life.”

Souta choked, almost dropping his controller. “Are you joking?”

“No chance,” scoffed Youta, settling back against the sofa.

“Why not?” asked Tsunami, giving his ankle a kick.

“Why not?” repeated Souta, raising his eyebrows. He and Youta exchanged a glance, before they turned back to face Tsunami.

“You are terrifying,” replied Youta, folding his arms.

“You’ll kick our arses,” added Souta.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Tsunami.

“Our arses will be kicked!” retorted Youta.

“And?” shrugged Tsunami.

“And they’ll hurt!” protested Souta.

“That’s the general idea,” said Tsunami.

“No thanks,” said Youta.

“How about you can both fight me at once?” suggested Tsunami.

“No,” said Souta.

“I won’t have any weapons,” offered Tsunami.

“No,” said Youta.

“I’ll tie one of my hands behind my back,” added Tsunami.

“No!” both of the twins exclaimed.

“Pick on someone your own size!” scolded Souta.

“Like Izumi!” added Youta.

“Like Izumi?” demanded Tsunami. She stared at both the twins as if they were completely mad. “Like Izumi? SHE’S TINY YOU FUCKWIT.”

“Yeah, well, she’s got the Sharingan so she can hit you before you hit her!” protested Souta.

“If I’m completely honest, I prefer sparring with Izu-chan in a different way,” announced Tsunami.

Youta frowned as he pressed the buttons on the controller. “What way?”

“Guess,” taunted Tsunami.

“You’re in the way of the tv!” grumbled Souta, peering around her, as Youta loaded up the next round of their game.

“Fine then! I’ll go find the brother that I actually like,” Tsunami triumphantly announced.

“Hey! We’re awesome!” protested the twins.

“No, you’re not!” shouted Tsunami, heading upstairs. In her room, she changed into some fresh clothes that would be suitable for combat, and a pair of fighting sandals. She peered out of the window, and spotted Hidan and Kakuzu chilling on the porch of the guesthouse the Akatsuki were using. They both lounged in deck chairs, and Hidan had his feet propped up on the edge of the fencing around the porch whilst Kakuzu was buried in a book. Hidan still hadn’t forgiven her for beating him in an arm-wrestling competition, and Kakuzu hadn’t forgiven her as he’d bet on Hidan winning and lost $50 to Kisame.

Shisui was using his Sharingan to play red dot with his mother’s cats a few metres away, but Tsunami figured that beating up Itachi’s best man a few days before the wedding would not go down well in the slightest.

Mikoto was making her way back into the Compound, carrying a large pile of boxed flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop. Tsunami was curious as to how a fight with Mikoto would play out, having listened to Izumi speak very highly of her teacher. But, Tsunami simply couldn’t bring herself to lay a hand on Mikoto, knowing very well that the consequences of winning or losing a fight with Mikoto would involve Mikoto stuffing her into a kimono as either a form of punishment or guilt-tripping.

But behind her, Tsunami’s eldest brother trailed along carrying even more boxes in his broad muscled arms. Tsunami watched Kisame carry them to Mikoto’s house, and then lay them down outside where they would remain fresh. Mikoto reached up and affectionately pinched Kisame’s cheek, then ruffled his hair, as she presumably thanked him for his assistance.

After Mikoto disappeared inside, Kisame wandered away and then leant his chin on the porch of the guesthouse that the Akatsuki were staying in, talking to Hidan and Kakuzu. But other than that, Kisame didn’t look like he was busy at all.

A wide smile spread across Tsunami’s mouth.

Tsunami hadn’t had the chance to spar with her oldest brother since he joined the Akatsuki, and that had been years. Even back then, Tsunami _knew_ he was holding back because he viewed her as his baby sister and didn’t want to hurt her. But now she was an adult and a grown woman, and the leader of the Bannin. Since she had last sparred with Kisame, she had trained like crazy and gained pounds of muscle, until she practically rivalled him. None of the other kunoichi in their clan could face her anymore, apart from maybe her mother, but Kasumi usually had other things to do.

The shinobi of the clan were absolutely petrified of her, and anyone else outside of the clan and Shark Island were petrified too, due to Tsunami’s habit of stalking through the streets of Kiri whilst visiting and beating the crap out of any men harassing any young women. There were rumours that back on Shark Island, during dinner, Tsunami drank her wine from cups made out of their skulls. Tsunami wanted to know who made it up so she could give them some nice flowers.

Tsunami strode back out of her room, down the stairs, ignoring the twins as they continued with their game in the living room, out of the house, and back into the sunshine.

“Aniki!” she announced, as she drew level with her brother as he returned to their guesthouse.

“Hey little one!” greeted Kisame. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in greeting, and tugged at her high ponytail affectionately. “Where were you last night? The twins said you were nowhere to be found.”

_I was fucking Izumi._

“I was watching films with Izumi,” replied Tsunami.

“Oh, that’s cute. Girls night?”

Tsunami nodded, with a knowing smile playing across her lips. “That’s right.”

A look of concern filtered over her older brother’s features. “You know, we were worried, as we heard shrieking coming from the direction of her house, but apparently Ayako’s cats were fighting outside.”

“Sure they were,” nodded Tsunami. She lightly punched Kisame’s stomach, her clenched fist scarcely tapping the rock hard muscles. “You busy, aniki?”

“No, not really. Why do you ask?”

“Have you got time to spar with me?” asked Tsunami.

Kisame gave her a worried look. “Are you sure that’s a wise idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” taunted Tsunami.

“Because I would crush you, little one.”

“I’m not little. I’m taller than your fiancé.”

“That might be true, but remember what happened last time you came into contact with Samehada? She tried to swallow you.”

“I was ten!” protested Tsunami. “And we wouldn’t be fighting with weapons, so Samehada can stay in your room, and I wouldn’t have Kouka. I’m talking taijutsu and our clan techniques. I’m talking _Water Dance_.”

Kisame raised an eyebrow. “No.”

“Why not?” demanded Tsunami.

“It’s brutal.”

“I know it’s brutal. Poor Souta and Youta…I thought they were both going to cry last time,” replied Tsunami.

Kisame looked concerned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me, I’d hurt you!” scoffed Tsunami. She squeezed Kisame’s arm between hers, and tugged at him affectionately. “Please aniki…the twins aren’t a match for me anymore…papa doesn’t dare…mama’s always busy…I haven’t had a fight with you since you left Shark Island and I haven’t managed to beat you yet…please!”

“You won’t manage to beat me,” Kisame shook his arm free.

Tsunami grabbed the sleeve of his shirt instead. “Well, we won’t know unless we find out!”

“If you beat me,” stated Kisame matter-of-factly. “You would be the strongest Hoshigaki.”

“That’s the general idea!” grinned Tsunami, giving him a thumbs up.

“It’s not happening,” replied Kisame.

“Why? Are you chicken? Worried about losing to your kid sister?” taunted Tsunami.

“I am not a chicken.”

“You _are_ a chicken!” taunted Tsunami. “You backed down from my challenge…I’ll tell everyone we know…I wonder what Hidan and Deidara are going to say?”

“Fine!” announced Kisame. “I’ll spar with you. But not very seriously.”

“That’ll do…” smirked Tsunami, cracking her knuckles. “At least for now.”

“Oh, really?” asked Kisame, flexing his muscles. They began to circle around each other, sizing their opponent up.

“You’ll be fighting me much more seriously in five minutes time,” warned Tsunami.

“Sure I will!” chuckled Kisame.

Both of them were similarly built, with broad shoulders, wide muscled biceps, and sturdy legs. Tsunami knew she was a tall woman, but Kisame was certainly taller than her, and definitely the tallest in their family, and their clan. Tsunami estimated that it was only by a few inches, and even so, height wouldn’t necessarily be an advantage against other factors, like muscle mass and the speed of her attacks. In that regard, she was at an advantage to him, given that by being shorter and lighter, she could move around faster.

A crowd had gathered around them as Tsunami had issued her challenge. A few of their Hoshigaki clansmen and women had gathered, knowing very well what a Water Dance was, and wanting to see the outcome of the leader of the Bannin and their heiress and strongest member fighting would be. A few curious Uchiha who didn’t know what a Water Dance was had gathered around to find out, including Shisui, who had given up playing Red Dot with Ayako’s cats. And several of Kisame’s Akatsuki members had also joined them, including Kakuzu and Hidan.

This was getting better and better.

“That’s right,” Tsunami went on. “But don’t worry, I won’t aim any hits at your face…we can’t have you looking messed up for the big day, can we? Mikoto will be taking a million photos for her family photo shrine, after all.”

“I wouldn’t worry, you won’t be able to even touch my face,” Kisame taunted straight back.

“Don’t tempt me, I was being nice,” retorted Tsunami.

“Come at me!”

Tsunami flew across the clearing at him, and seized her older brother, clenching her fists around his biceps. Kisame caught her, his hands grappling at her biceps. They pushed one another and back and forth through the area, each of them fighting for dominance.

“Holy shit, she can fight Kisame?” whispered Shisui. “I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side!”

“Then you better keep your pretty mouth shut,” warned one of the Hoshigaki clanswomen.

Tsunami released her hold from Kisame and aimed a swift punch at his stomach. Before she could touch him, Kisame grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over. Tsunami landed straight on her feet and ducked, so that he went stumbling over her body when he went to charge at her. She grabbed his arm as he stumbled past and tried to swing him around but Kisame seized her around the waist instead and lifted her over his shoulder. Tsunami yelled and thrashed, aiming a kick at Kisame’s lower stomach. Kisame doubled over, dropped her at once. Tsunami aimed another kick at the back of his legs, sending Kisame flying across the clearing.

“Ha!” chortled Tsunami. “Give up, aniki?”

“That’s nothing,” scorned Kisame, turning around to stand facing her. “This is what’s known as _‘the warm up.’_ Haven’t you reached that stage in your training yet?”

The gathered group of Hoshigaki laughed at the irony of that statement.

“You know I have,” threatened Tsunami, charging back at him. She seized her brother around the waist, and tried to haul him over. Kisame struggled against her, but Tsunami threw all of her weight against his body, trying to topple him.

“All right, I admit it!” he panted, as she shoved against him and he staggered. “I see you have practised in my absence!”

“Rightly so,” Tsunami retorted, pushing all of her strength to her shoulders and arms as she shoved him. “Aniki, remember you are facing the next clan matriarch and the one who will beat your ass someday.”

“Oh…ok then, let’s take this seriously,” said Kisame.

He placed both his hands on Tsunami’s shoulders and shoved her away with a hard push.

Tsunami staggered backwards with a loud cry, nearly stumbling, but at the last moment she recovered her balance. She glared at her brother, and wiped the sweat from her brow, before charging back at him determinedly. Kisame caught her before she could land a blow on him, but then she grasped at his arms again, staggering back and forth. 

* * *

Fugaku was bored out of his wits. Kasumi and Mikoto hunched over on the sofa, whilst Reizo exchanged sympathetic glances with him every now and then.

“…here is Itachi on the potty!” announced Mikoto, flicking through the family album. A picture of a two year old Itachi squatting on a bright red potty stared up at the camera, completely unimpressed at Mikoto’s photo timing.

“Oh how cute!” cooed Kasumi. “Here’s Kisame in the bath!”

She held over a picture of a two year old Kisame sitting in the bath, eagerly splashing water across the room. Even as a two year old, Kisame nearly filled the whole baby bathtub, and several yellow ducks floated on the water upside down from his enthusiastic splashes.

“Isn’t he adorable? Look at that little grin!” Mikoto held out a picture of three year old Itachi trying to put on Fugaku’s ninja sandals. “Here’s Itachi toddling around in Fugaku’s shoes that were much too big for him!”

“What a beautiful baby!” gushed Kasumi. She held out a picture of a three year old Kisame beaming up at the camera, wrapped in Kasumi’s dress, as he clutched a spear in one hand and a stack of paperwork in the other. “Here is Kisame wearing my dress.”

“Awww! He looks up to you so much,” Mikoto cooed. She reached for her fourth photo album, and opened it up, pointing to the first picture. “Here’s Itachi holding Sasuke when he’d just been born.”

A five year old Itachi beamed up at the camera with wide dark eyes, clutching baby Sasuke tightly as he snuggled inside a pale blue blanket. One of Sasuke’s small fists reached out and wrapped around Itachi’s finger, and Sasuke gazed up at his big brother trustingly.

“Oh, look, Itachi looks so happy to be a big brother!” Kasumi reached inside her handbag, and pulled out her third photo album that she had brought over. She opened it up to reveal her children as babies. “Here’s Kisame when the twins were born…then here they all are when Tsunami was born!”

“Awww, he looks so happy!” Mikoto glanced over to see a four year old smiling baby-toothed Kisame clutching two yellow blankets with newborn twins in each of his arms, and an eight year old smiling sharp-toothed Kisame clutching a white blanket with newborn Tsunami wrapped inside, and the twins sulking either side of him. “But the twins don’t look so happy with Tsunami…”

“No, they told me to put her back,” frowned Kasumi. “As if I was going to put a baby that weighs well over ten pounds back…”

“What’s that one?” asked Mikoto, pointing at a gleeful grinning Tsunami brandishing a baby rattle in the air like a battleaxe and the twins looking horrified.

Kasumi glanced at where she was pointing. “Oh, that’s Tsunami hitting the twins over the head with her baby rattle.”

“Oh, I see,” nodded Mikoto. “Why was she hitting them?”

“They annoyed her! Feisty baby,” chuckled Kasumi.

“What a sweet little character!” cooed Mikoto. “You know, I always wanted a baby girl, you’re so lucky.”

“Don’t worry, the teenage years would have put you off,” assured Kasumi.

Mikoto turned back to her album, and flicked to the next page, to another series of pictures. “Oh look! It’s Itachi playing in the paddling pool out in the garden, and there’s Shisui running around naked!”

“Typical toddlers!” agreed Kasumi.

Mikoto laughed delightedly. “Look at Itachi staring at Shisui like that…we always knew he was gay, even from a young age! Well, apart from Fugaku. Isn’t that right, dear?”

Fugaku ‘hmphed!’ in response, and crossed his arms. There was a horrible racket coming from outside, and it was irritating him greatly. There were shouts, then cheers, then heckling. Fugaku frowned, wondering what on earth was going on out there now. Last night there had been shrieking coming from Hazuki’s house, which apparently was Ayako’s cats having a fight outside. Fugaku highly doubted that cats could say “Tsu-chan” and “Izu-chan” but he really, really, didn’t want to know about the sex lives of the girls in his clan, or the Hoshigaki clan. Walking in on Kisame practically slamming his son up against the shower wall while Itachi shrieked for more had been traumatic enough…

It was times like that Fugaku wished he wasn't an Uchiha and didn't have the Mangekyo Sharingan...

“Then here is Kisame when he first got Samehada,” said Kasumi, pointing at a picture of a younger Kisame holding Samehada in the air proudly. “Look how proud he is…oh.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not supposed to show this picture to anyone,” admitted Kasumi. “But when Kisame got Samehada, Tsunami wanted to try using her, and so she picked her up, but she was still very young and inexperienced, so Samehada tried to take over her, and…well…the twins took this picture…”

Mikoto glanced over at a picture of a ten-year-old Tsunami shrieking, with Samehada half-fused to her body.

“Poor girl,” stated Mikoto. “I’ve got a picture here of Itachi’s twelfth birthday, when he and the other kids all played ‘Spin the Bottle’ and there he is kissing Izumi! His first kiss ever! But look how disgusted they both look!”

Kasumi roared with laughter at Izumi’s unimpressed glare and Itachi’s sour expression. Fugaku cringed on Itachi’s behalf. There was another loud cheer from the Compound outside, and he shifted upright, trying to get a better look.

“Mikoto…” he muttered.

“Not now dear, Kasumi and I are talking!” Mikoto hissed back.

“Here I have Kisame with Mei and Zabuza when they were fourteen,” said Kasumi, pointing to a picture of Kisame, Mei and Zabuza chilling out on the beach of Shark Island. Mei wore a bikini and had her arms wrapped around both of the boys proudly, whilst they gazed admiringly at her. “He used to invite them to stay during the summers…look how young they all look! We always knew Kisame swung both ways…and now Zabuza is married already to Haku and Mei’s the Mizukage!”

“Awww,” cooed Mikoto. She flicked to the next page, and pointed to the next picture. “Here’s-”

“Dear-” Fugaku interrupted.

“Not now, dear!” insisted Mikoto. “Here’s Fugaku with Itachi and Sasuke when Itachi came home to visit. He hadn’t been home for weeks, we were so glad to see him, weren’t we, Fugaku dear?”

Mikoto held out a picture of Itachi dressed in Akatsuki uniform with Fugaku simply glaring at the camera with his usual frown, while Sasuke pouted, trying to look cool.

Kasumi chuckled. “Awww. Here’s when Kisame came to visit and the kids all decided they wanted to sit on their papa’s lap.”

She held out a picture to show Kisame, Youta, Souta and Tsunami crammed on Reizo’s lap. Reizo’s head barely fit into the picture frame, while the siblings filled the entire picture. Both of the twins perched on one knee, while Reizo tried to hold them steady with one arm, Kisame perched on the other knee with Reizo’s hand on his shoulder. Tsunami perched on Kisame’s lap while he clutched her close, to stop her from falling forwards.

“Look how much they love him,” pointed Mikoto.

“Mikoto!” cried Fugaku.

“What?” demanded Mikoto.

“Listen to _that_!” Fugaku jabbed a finger out the window towards the Compound.

They all stayed silent.

“BETS ON TSUNAMI, FIFTY BUCKS!” was Kakuzu’s unmistakeable shout. “ANY BETS ON KISAME?”

“What is going on out there?” demanded Fugaku.

“We’d better take a look,” announced Kasumi.

* * *

Tsunami and Kisame struggled in a ring around the clearing. Their fingers dug into each other’s arms, and they pushed each other back and forth. There were lines and scratches up their forearms and biceps from their previous rounds, and sweat glistened on each of their foreheads, and formed patches on their clothing.

“What the…” Fugaku stared speechlessly. Around the Compound, several bushes and trees had been destroyed, a few plant pots had been turned over, the flowers crushed and the pots smashed, and there was dirt and mud kicked up everywhere in the clearing, coating the surrounding houses in a layer of dirt and grime. He turned back to Kasumi and Reizo. “Can they…can they not do that _here_?!”

Kasumi clapped a heavy arm around his shoulders, and Fugaku immediately winced. “I’m sorry, Fugaku, but you absolutely cannot stop a Water Dance unless you interfere and fight with both of them, and I don’t think there is anyone with enough brutal strength to stop both of my children.”

Fugaku whimpered with horror at the state of his Compound, and the impending horror of further damage.

Neither Tsunami or Kisame paid him any heed, as they continued to shove one another back and forth. Both of them were straining, their teeth bared with concentration, whilst around them the circle cheered.

“Fight! Fight!” chanted the circle.

Tsunami released her hold on Kisame to launch a surprise punch to his shoulder, but Kisame was faster and spotted her attack. He held up both his hands, and held back her fist. Tsunami pushed back with all of her strength, but it was obvious that she was straining.

Kisame released his hold, and grabbed her by the arm, flipping her over onto the floor hard. Tsunami landed on her side with a groan, and clamoured back up. A trail of blood flecked from the corner of her lip, and then she spat out a sharp bloody tooth onto the ground.

“He’s taken her tooth out!” protested Fugaku. He nudged Kasumi worriedly. “Would you just…look at _that_!”

“It’s ok, they grow back all the time,” Kasumi reached down and clapped her large hand on his shoulder. Fugaku winced painfully, while Mikoto laughed at him.

“I’ll make that into a pretty necklace to give to a nice lady friend of mine!” announced Tsunami proudly. She strutted back in a circle around Kisame. “Come on then!”

Kisame lunged, and tried to seize her by the waist, but Tsunami clamoured up his body and launched herself over his shoulder, before grabbing him from behind around the waist and trying to pull him down with her. Kisame yanked at her arms, trying to free himself, but Tsunami clung on tightly.

“Give up, aniki?” she taunted loudly.

“No chance!” Kisame aimed a kick backwards, which hit Tsunami squarely on the thigh. She released him from her grasp and tumbled backwards, landing on her bum.

The crowned around them ‘oohed’ but Tsunami picked herself up again. Both she and Kisame were streaked with dirt and dust, and the sweat patches on their clothes had almost doubled in size.

“I’ve knocked you on your back twice in a row,” stated Kisame. “Give up?”

“No!” insisted Tsunami. She brushed away the worst of the dirt and dust before charging at him again. Her face flushed red with effort as she pushed Kisame back against the edge of the circle. Shisui and some of the Hoshigaki girls he stood with darted back by several paces to give Kisame and Tsunami more room to battle.

“YES GIRL! GET ME MY $50 BACK!” shouted Kakuzu.

“NO! KISAME! DON’T LET HIM HAVE HIS MONEY BACK!” shouted Hidan.

Kisame forced himself forwards with a heavy grunt, so that Tsunami staggered back several paces into the middle of the circle. Shisui and the Hoshigaki girls stepped forwards again, and the ring grew tighter as the battle closed in. Sweat poured over Tsunami’s forehead, and a pulse beat in her forehead. Her biceps strained with the effort, bulging from her shirt. She kicked at Kisame’s feet, but only succeeded in making herself stumble more.

Kisame released her, and aimed a punch at her shoulder. Tsunami ducked, but only just. As she bounced back, Kisame aimed another punch with his other hand at her other shoulder. Tsunami groaned, taking the full force of the hit.

“NO! NO! I’VE PUT MY MONEY ON YOU!” screamed Kakuzu.

Tsunami aimed an upwards punch that caught Kisame under the arm. He winced, and Tsunami lunged forwards, trying to pin him down, but he recovered quickly and lunged back. Within moments, he pressed his younger sister down onto the ground. Tsunami kicked and struggled against his weight, flipping him over briefly, but then being flipped back over in response. They rolled in the dirt, struggling against each other’s weight.

“Give up?” demanded Kisame, panting roughly.

“No!” insisted Tsunami, flipping him yet again, and holding down his arms. Her face had turned purple with effort, sweat streaked through her hair, and Kisame’s face had turned purple to match as he fought to free himself.

It was merely a matter of time of who would tire first now.

Kisame released himself, and flung Tsunami back on the ground, with a loud grunt of effort. Tsunami yelped, and immediately launched a counter attack to flip him back over. But Kisame pinned his entire weight against her hands, straining as he held her down.

“Give up?” he asked again. His voice was raspy with effort.

“No! No!” shrieked Tsunami, desperately trying to wrench her arms free.

“I’ve pinned you, little sis,” said Kisame.

“No!” Tsunami stubbornly retorted.

Kisame pressed against her arms harder. Droplets of sweat rolled down his cheeks, and he breathed heavily, his nostrils and all his sets of gills flaring wide open. Tsunami struggled and struggled, but it was evident it was the end.

“Fine!” choked Tsunami. “I surrender.”

Kisame released his hold and collapsed face down on the ground beside her. He groaned loudly, but that was nothing over the sound of Kakuzu complaining about losing another $50 while Hidan howled with laughter.

“That was terrifying,” stated Fugaku, clutching Mikoto with horror.

Kasumi applauded, and then whistled loudly. “Well done kids! Nicely fought!”

Tsunami reached across and ruffled Kisame’s spike of hair. “You ok, big bro?”

Kisame weakly lifted a thumbs-up, before letting his hand fall back to the ground again. After a moment, he lifted himself onto his elbows. “You made me sweat.”

Tsunami gave him a toothy grin. “Maybe I’m not the strongest…yet…but I can make you sweat!”

“Yes you can, little one,” admitted Kisame proudly. He sat upright, and then leant down to give Tsunami a hand up. Once they were both standing, still wavering from the effort of exerting themselves, he grabbed her elbow, and Tsunami grabbed his in return. The Hoshigaki clan members who had gathered around to watch the Water Dance cheered, and then Kisame pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against hers. The Hoshigaki clan members ‘awwed’ in response, and then clapped again.

After a moment or two, Kisame had the strength to lift his arms and wrap them around Tsunami’s shoulders, giving her a tired but proud hug. Tsunami hugged him back, both arms around his waist, leaning her chin tiredly against his shoulder. Kisame kissed her forehead, then reached up with one hand and tugged at her ponytail affectionately.

“Love you big bro,” mumbled Tsunami against his ear.

Kisame chuckled softly. “Love you little sis.”

Kisame released her, and Tsunami knelt down to pick up the tooth she had spat out earlier in the fight, tucking it in her pocket.

“I want a nice hot bath!” announced Tsunami, to the lingering crowd. “Where’s the onsen?”

“It’s this way,” Izumi placed her arm around Tsunami’s waist, and began to guide her along. She turned to glance up at Tsunami’s injuries and the forming bruises. “Are you badly hurt? Shall I fetch a medic? I can get my mother?”

“No, I’m fine! I’ll be fine,” replied Tsunami, letting Izumi and the other girls led her to the onsen.

“You idiot!” scolded Itachi, barging through the crowds of spectators, and placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Kisame, covered in dirt, scratches and blossoming bruises. “Look at the state of you! You’re going to be bruised in all of the wedding pictures now!”

“There’s still a few days. They’ll heal in no time,” dismissed Kisame, dusting himself off. “Look at my badass little sister!”

“Your _‘badass little sister’_ lost me $50!” barked Kakuzu, barging in front of Itachi to yell at Kisame. “This whole wedding is a scam!”

“Hahaha, I won $50!” sang Hidan. “Kakuzu, cough up!”

“No,” Kakuzu stomped off, shoving his wallet deep into his pocket as he retreated back to the Akatsuki guesthouse.

“And just…who is going to clean up my Compound?” asked Fugaku, looking around at the wreckage and the filthy houses, to their retreating backs.

* * *

Hot water gushed into the pool, and Tsunami stripped off her filthy clothes and threw them aside, before jumping into the water. She plunged below the surface, then emerged, shaking the water from her hair. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and then it bounced up in wavy curls, freed from the tie.

“You’re mad,” stated Izumi, clamouring in after her. “Why did you fight him?”

“The twins aren’t a match for me anymore,” complained Tsunami, as the other girls slipped in. “Papa doesn’t dare, and mama’s always busy!”

Izumi pouted. “You could have fought me.”

“I’d have crushed you, darling,” replied Tsunami, reclining back against the edge of the basin. She tilted her head back, enjoying the soothing feel of the hot water against the bumps and blossoming bruises. She released a low groan, her shoulders sagging.

“Can we pay you to beat up our clansmen who we don’t like?” asked Hinami, pulling her long hair up into a bun to keep it out of the water.

Tsunami opened one eye. “Give me their names and tell me their crimes and I’ll do it for free.”

“No more fighting! I thought Fugaku-sama was going to have a heart attack when he saw what you’d done to the Compound,” scolded Izumi.

“Oh. Did we make a bit of a mess? I didn’t notice.”

“Tsu-chan! You wrecked half the lawn and destroyed all the flowers! Hiromasa-san is not going to be very happy with you.” Izumi reached for Tsunami’s arm as it draped alongside the edge of the pool, and then grabbed her hand, waving the dirt crusted under Tsunami’s fingernails directly in front of Tsunami’s face. “Look! You’re covered in dirt!”

“Whoops,” sniggered Tsunami.

Izumi shook her head, and then scooped up water over the arm she held, scrubbing away the dirt. Tsunami closed her eyes again, and leant her head back on the edge of the basin.

“That feels nice,” she admitted. Izumi sat up, and began to scrub Tsunami’s shoulders, rinsing away the remnants of the dirt, both of her hands massaging as she did so. Tsunami sighed, flexing her aching worn-out muscles, and then turned around, so that she leant her elbows on the edge of the basin, and rested her head in her arms with her eyes closed. The steam from the water rose and clung to her back, so droplets of water ran in rivulets down her defined shoulder blades, back down beneath the surface of the water.

Izumi stroked lower down, the palm of her hand travelling in a circle on Tsunami’s lower back. She listened to Tsunami sigh gratefully again, flexing her shoulders with delight at Izumi’s touch.

“Ugh, really?” groaned Hinami.

“She’s hurt!” insisted Izumi.

“Play Doctors and Nurses in your mother’s house, not the public onsen!” scolded Mizu.

**Author's Note:**

> omg Mikoto is worse than my mother for her family photo collection XD
> 
> ...and my bro and I had much worse fights than the Hoshigaki siblings...
> 
> Any questions about this au or anything else you might want to comment on, please feel free to fire away! I love to talk and I'm happy to accept any constructive criticism, as long as its polite and respectful <3


End file.
